Noel nostalgique
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Lance adorait Noel, surtout avec sa grande famille. Et elle lui manquait beaucoup, énormément même… Jusqu'à en devoir pleurer. Et Keith sera l'unique témoin de sa tristesse. (Léger Klance)


**Noël Nostalgique**

 **Disclaimer :** Rien de m'appartient à part l'intrigue de cet OS **.**

 **Pairing :** Lance/Keith

 **Genres :** Amitié – Famille – Amour (léger Klance)

 **Résumé :** Lance adorait Noel, surtout avec sa grande famille. Et elle lui manquait beaucoup, énormément même… Jusqu'à en devoir pleurer. Et Keith sera l'unique témoin de sa tristesse.

* * *

Note du fan-auteur : Ceci est mon premier OS du fandom Votron ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pourrez trouver malgré ma relecture ! A très bientôt !

* * *

Lance aimait Noël. Il adorait célébrer cette fête avec sa famille. L'odeur des plats chauds cuisinés par sa mère chatouillait ses narines, et les rires incessants de ses frères et sœurs face aux blagues de son père résonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Lance adorait cette période de l'année où il avait l'impression de baigner dans un cocon protégé et chaud, un cocon familial où il se sentait à sa place.

Le sapin régnait en maître dans le salon, grand et magnifique, brillant de mille lumières de ses guirlandes colorées et de ses variantes décorations qu'il avait aidé à mettre en début de semaine.

Et par-dessus tout, il adorait les cadeaux. Il pouvait en voir des dizaines sous le sapin, patientant d'être ouvert à la bonne heure. Il n'hésitait pas à essayer de savoir à l'avance ce que les siens pouvaient en contenir avant de se faire taquinement punir par ses sœurs qui l'obligeaient à s'occuper de ses nièces et neveux. Il savait que c'était pour l'éloigner des cadeaux qui ne cessaient de les pousser à vouloir les ouvrir avant l'heure...

Puis la voix de sa mère criant son nom le stoppa dans ses bêtises qu'il avait commencé à réaliser avec ses nièces et neveux, l'obligeant à les laisser à leurs préoccupations, c'est-à-dire embêter sa sœur aînée…

« Maman, tu m'as demandé ?

\- Si, Lance, apporte ces plats sur la table et prévient les autres que le repas va bientôt être entamé. »

Lance la détailla et sourit davantage en la voyant se retourner aux fourneaux pour finaliser les dernières préparations culinaires.

Ses cheveux noires bouclés étaient attachés en une demi-queue par une pince que Lance lui avait offert Noel dernier. Il lui fit la remarque retournant la tête de sa mère dans un petit sourire sincère. Ses yeux marrons brillaient de joie tandis qu'une mèche rebelle lui barrait soudainement son visage ovale, faisant incliner sa tête.

« Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. »

Cette simple réponse fit rougir légèrement l'adolescent qui préféra ne pas s'éterniser dans la chaleur de la cuisine. Il prit un des plats disposés sur la petite table et quitta la pièce afin d'avertir par la même occasion le reste de la famille que le repas était prêt.

Alors qu'il posa le plat au milieu de la grande table de la salle à manger, il sentit une grande main glisser sur son dos, le relevant sa tête vers la personne appartenant à celle-ci. Il croisa le regard de son paternel et lui sourit doucement en l'écoutant lui dire qu'il avait encore pris des centimètres.

Quelques instants plus tard, chacun s'installa à sa place, lorsque Lance sentit à nouveau une pression sur ses épaules. La voix de sa mère chuchota un « merci » à son oreille, son corps frissonna en la sentant s'éloigner, étrangement, de plus en plus loin, comme le décor autour de lui qui semblait s'affaisser….

« Maman ? »

Puis les rires diminuèrent jusqu'à en disparaitre totalement. La lumière des décorations devint plus pâle, les visages de ses proches s'approchaient dangereusement de la transparence. Lance s'inquiéta. Lance avait soudainement peur.

Peur que tout disparaisse….

Il voyait son père disparaître ainsi que ses frères et sœurs.

« Papa… Papa revient ! »

Puis, plus rien. Le noir complet.

O/O/O

Le souffle saccadé, Lance essaya de reprendre une respiration normale, il s'aperçut après de longues secondes, la présence de Keith dans sa chambre.

« Keith ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Essaya-t-il de demander calmement.

Lance essaya encore de reprendre contenance, comprenant qu'il venait de faire un rêve un peu étrange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de sa famille, de sa maison….

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'étais parti faire quelques foulées dans les couloirs et je t'ai entendu hurler des noms…

\- Oh… Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ça arrive de faire des mauvais rêves, tu sais. Il ne faut pas être désolé. »

Lance ne put s'empêcher d'observer son équipier. Ses cheveux sombres lui rappelaient un peu de ceux de sa mère, à ce constat, son cœur se serra en réalisant que sa famille lui manquait encore plus qu'à cette période de l'année. En effet, normalement c'étaient bientôt les fêtes de fin d'année, et une nouvelle fois encore, il devait les vivre sans les siens.

« Est-ce que… tu veux en parler ? » Demanda Keith prudemment.

Et sans comprendre se qu'il se passait, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, surprenant Keith qui ne savait pas trop comment se positionner face à cette scène imprévue. Le cubain cacha ses larmes à l'aide de ses mains tandis que son camarade tenta une approche, essayant de le consoler. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule, Lance frissonna, rappelant la main chaude de son père posé au même endroit dans son souvenir…

« Ma famille me manque… » Réussit-t-il à articuler dans un bruit étouffé.

Keith semblait avoir compris ce qu'il lui avait dit et doucement il posa ses genoux sur le lit afin de se rapprocher de l'adolescent. Lentement, il l'enlaça et lui murmura quelques mots.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, Lance. »

Après ces mots, Lance libéra ses mains pour les serrer au tee-shirt de Keith et logea sa tête contre le creux de son cou fin pour se libérer de ses larmes trop longtemps retenues. Un long moment passa avant que les sanglots de Lance se calmèrent petit à petit jusqu'au silence. Keith n'avait pas bougé, toujours ses bras autour de lui. Lance semblait avoir trouvé une bonne place dans les bras de Keith et préféra y rester encore un peu, de peur de croiser son regard après cette crise de larmes inattendue.

Alors que Keith s'apprêtait à se retirer doucement, pensant qu'il était temps de rompre ce moment qui semblait coupé de toute réalité, Lance s'arrangea pour l'en empêcher. Ses mains au chaud, entre eux deux, qui étaient toujours agrippées au vêtement du paladin rouge, se mouvèrent et se glissèrent dans la nuque de Keith qui sursauta doucement à ce contact. Lance avait fini par l'approcher encore plus de lui et se loger davantage son visage encore humide à son cou.

« Lance ? ... Bredouilla Keith, encore troublé par ce retournement de situation.

\- Encore un peu. »

Lance pouvait se sentir rougir face à son étonnante audace et serra sans se rendre contre un peu plus l'adolescent contre lui. Keith, ne semblait pas s'y opposer et répondit silencieusement à son étreinte, se posant à même ses jambes pliées un peu plus sur le propriétaire de la chambre.

Une quinzaine de minutes s'écoulèrent et Keith sentit le poids de Lance s'alourdir sur son épaule. Il sentit son souffle tiède au creux de cou et compris, dans un léger coup d'œil qu'il réussit avec difficulté, que celui-ci s'était endormi.

« Sacré Lance… »

Il tenta de le coucher, mais compris rapidement que les bras enlacés à sa nuque étaient bien maintenus, l'obligeant à s'allonger en même temps que le paladin bleu. L'opération semblait être compliquée pour Keith qui avait l'impression d'être toujours trop près de l'adolescent et de plus de devoir se glisser sous le drap, cela le rendait plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Une fois que la tête de Lance était posée sur l'oreiller, le cubain grogna dans son sommeil en s'accrochant toujours au brun qui était mal à l'aise de cette proximité. Keith avait l'impression de porter atteinte à son intimité. Après tout Lance dormait, il n'avait plus conscience de s'il faisait…

Craignant de le réveiller, le bras droit de Shiro s'allongea près de lui, évitant de se positionner sur le corps de Lance. Le lit était un peu étroit mais juste assez pour que Keith et Lance puissent être côte à côte, ou plutôt, juste assez pour que Lance s'accroche à Keith par la nuque et que celui-ci accepte d'être pris dans ses bras…

Inconsciemment, Lance se rapprocha de la source de chaleur qui était Keith et se mit sur le côté avant de loger, comme il avait fait auparavant, sa tête dans le cou du brun.

Keith osa à peine de respirer et pria dans son for intérieur que son cœur, qui battait à la chamade, allait rapidement se calmer.

O/O/O

Aux alentours de huit heures du matin, Lance papillonna doucement ses yeux, émergent d'un long sommeil bien au chaud. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bien dormi et s'ouvrit bien grand les yeux à cette pensée, lorsqu'il vit le visage de Keith près du sien. Surpris, il ne bougea pas durant de longue secondes avant que des souvenirs de cette nuit agitée succombent dans son esprit.

« Oh putain… »

Malgré ce juron, Lance détailla le dormeur songeant qu'il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Après tout, c'était un peu sa faute s'il Keith était obligé de rester toute la nuit avec lui. Il se souvenait de s'être accroché à son cou et d'avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

En fait, il ne se souvenait que de cela. Est-il possible qu'il soit endormi contre lui, l'obligeant ainsi à passer la nuit près de lui ? À cette hypothèse, il rougit violemment, tentant de s'éloigner de l'objet de ses pensées de lui.

« Hum… »

Lance s'arrêta net, comprenant que son agitation nerveuse pouvait réveiller son coéquipier. Il le vit ouvrir les yeux tout en glissant une main dans sa chevelure épaisse, puis sans pouvoir quoi faire pour l'éviter, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Euh… Bonjour. » Salua Lance, maladroitement.

Pour seule réponse, Keith écarquilla ses yeux, se redressa brusquement avant de retourner sa tête vers Lance, qui détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Je crois que j'me suis endormi… Déclara le cubain d'une petite voix

\- Ouais, mais est-ce que ça va mieux ? Je veux dire… ma présence t'a-t-elle un peu…. Réconfortée ? »

Keith cherchait les bons mots et Lance le voyait détourner le regard vers les draps, comprenant qu'il était tout aussi embarrassé que lui.

« Oui. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien que tu sois là. Enfin…. Je veux dire… j'ai un peu honte d'avoir pleuré autant devant quelqu'un, mais disons… que tu étais la bonne personne, pour ça. »

Keith l'observa un instant puis acquiesça silencieusement avant de finalement relever le drap pour sortir du lit.

« Bien. Alors, je vais te laisser. »

Lance sentit le froid l'entourer et regretta presque que Keith soit éloigné de lui. Il le vit marcher en direction de la porte, dans le but de sortir de sa chambre lorsque subitement un gargouillement d'estomac résonna bruyamment dans la pièce. Cela interrompit la marche de Keith qui jeta une œillade vers le paladin bleu, celui-ci la main posée sur son ventre

« Euh… Je crois que toutes ces émotions m'ont donné un petit creux. »

Keith sourit, comme soudainement soulagé, et lui proposa de venir prendre le petit déjeuné. Sans attendre une seule seconde, Lance sortit de la chaleur de son lit et quitta sa chambre accompagnée de son coéquipier, en direction de la cuisine.

Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant le salon où ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer Shiro et Pidge décorer un arbre ressemblant à un sapin terrien.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Keith

Les deux garçons rentrèrent dans le salon et observèrent les différentes décorations que Pidge semblait confectionner à l'aide de la technologique.

« Shiro a trouvé cet arbre sur une planète d'absence de vie humaine, et l'a ramené, pour qu'on puisse faire notre sapin de Noel ! » S'écria Pidge, trop heureuse.

Lance observa le pseudo-sapin, les yeux brillants tel un enfant découvrant une superbe surprise.

« Mais c'est génial ! Et les décorations, elles sont où ?

\- Disons que Pidge a trouvé un moyen de les créer… Répondit Shiro.

\- C'est sympa. » Dit simplement Keith en se posant sur l'un des canapés.

Sans perdre une seule seconde et oubliant son estomac qui cria encore famine, Lance aida ses amis à décorer le sapin, sous le regard observateur de Keith qui semblait ravi de le voir heureux.

Shiro s'assit un instant près du brun, s'échangeant quelques banalités avant que l'ainé lui pose une question fatidique.

« Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ta chambre ce matin, t'es passé où ? »

A sa question, instinctivement, le regard du paladin rouge se posa automatiquement sur le cubain, Shiro le suivi naturellement.

« Eh bien… euh… »

Keith rougit, détournant le regard afin de croiser celui qui considérait comme son frère, avant que ce dernier lui sourie , d'un regard gentiment moqueur.

« Ah, je vois. J'ai compris.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? » S'inquiéta Keith.

Shiro ne répondit pas et se remit debout pour rejoindre Pidge de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Keith, un peu perdu, vagabonda son regard sur la décoration avant de retomber sur le sourire de Lance. Il soupira doucement en pensant à cette drôle de soirée. Puis, il sourit doucement en songeant que la crise de larmes devenait déjà un souvenir lointain pour le latino.

* * *

Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de lire mon OS ! A la prochaine !


End file.
